The invention pertains to the field of salicylanilide derivatives which demonstrate parasiticidal activity.
The subject salicylanilides differ from those of the prior art by, among other differences, the presence of an .alpha. -cyano-arylmethyl group, in the 4-position of the anilino moiety.
The prior art may be represented by the following references: British Pat. No. 1.183.461; and Belgium Pat. No. 796.406.